tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sorey
Sorey (スレイ, Surei), is both the fictional character and protagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is a human lived in Elysia, the village of malakhim, and is the only human among them. He grew up studying ruins with his sole childhood friend, a Water malak, Mikleo. He has a kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Records, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. One day, he and Mikleo explore one of the Elysium's abandoned old ruins mentioned in the book, and whilst searching for ancient relics of the past Shepherds, powerful exorcists said to be extinct from the present timeline, he encounters a mysterious girl later revealing herself as Alisha Diphda, who invites him to the world outside of his secluded hometown. When Sorey enters the capital city of Ladylake, he later enters into a contract with a Fire malak, Lailah, who forms a pacts with him which grants him the powers to become a figure appearing ancient folktales, the Shepherd. After forming the pact, he gains the power to quell monsters and humanoid beasts roaming across the world known as daemons and encounters multiple humans and members of the malakhim tribe to quell the evil spread around the world. ".''" :—Sorey. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond (English), Ryouhei Kimura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a blue shirt with white gloves, black pants with white boots, and a large white cape that extends over his chest. The cape, fashioned after the style of past Shepherds, was given to him by Alisha Diphda as thanks for helping her. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 17 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175cm * Weight: 65kg Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sorey's kindhearted personality shapes him into a person who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. This trait becomes his flaw because, as a Shepherd, he cannot take sides in the conflict between nations in order to avoid being corrupted by malevolence and causing even greater strife. Because he has never left his hometown, he is curious about things he has never experienced before, but his sheltered upbringing also makes him naive. Due to his natural earnestness, Sorey is also a bad liar, evidenced when Sergei Strelka questions him in Lastonbell. He is generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride and making the best of things. He puts others first, to the point of self-sacrifice; when Alisha is his Squire, he does not tell her that his vision is failing because he does not want her to worry. He has a tendency to get excited about ancient history, particularly ruins. Sorey is a cheerful and boisterous character. He shows an interest in ruins, being able to talk for a considerably long time about one artifact as evident with his conversations with Mikleo. He is very mature, like Mikleo, but can act very unreasonable in dangerous situations. When related to Mikleo, as a childhood friend, he can be protective such as when the topic relates to Sorey using Mikleo's powers or endangering him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Group ** Mikleo (best friend) ** Alisha Diphda ** Lailah ** Rose ** Edna ** Dezel ** Zaveid * Brave Vesperia ** Yuri Lowell ** Repede ** Karol Capel ** Judith * Brave Vesperia's Allies ** Estelle ** Rita Mordio ** Raven ** Flynn Scifo * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Eizen ** Magilou Mayvin ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume * Lloyd Irving * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera * Dyle * Benwick * Tabatha Baskerville * Kurogane * Grimoirh * Kamoana * Percival Yil Mid Asgard Family * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Zenrus (adoptive grandfather) Neutral * Branwen Tribe ** Raven Branwen * Maltran * Van Aifread * Medissa Rivals Enemies * Georg Heldalf * Symonne * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Tyrian Callows ** Arthur Watts ** Hazel Rainart ** Cinder's Faction *** Cinder Fall * Bartlow * Ragou * Landon * Runette Forton * Asura * Blood Alliance ** Barbos * Alexei Dinoia * Cumore * Lunarre * Abby ** Artorius Collbrande ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares ** Shigure Rangetsu ** Melchior Mayvin Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Sorey's mother was killed during the Dawn of Chaos, and Sorey was taken in by Gramps to Elysia. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Sorey's name is based off of the middle-eastern render of the name Solomon. External links * Sorey Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Sorey Tales of Wiki * Sorey Aselia, the Tales Wiki Notes & Trivia * It has been revealed that Mikleo always cuts Sorey's hair for him. * Sorey shares the same color palette as Eleanor Hume. Category:Characters